Hello Frankfurt
by replaytwice
Summary: Cosima goes on a cross continent adventure to find Delphine M for later chapters
1. Planning

Cosima sat on a leather couch stationed atop Felix's patio. From her seat on the frayed and cracked cushions that creaked under her weight she could see most of Toronto. Cosima liked it here, where she could breathe in the infinite amount of cold air that Canada seemingly provided. It felt to her lungs like balm to a wound.

After finding Duncan's sequences she immediately sent them to Scott, he was able to concoct a sample treatment that got Cosima up and walking again. That was two weeks ago, she could now walk, run, even pull all-nighters smoking and laughing with Felix. Color had flushed back into her cheeks and a healthy warmth had seeped into her bones. She recovered just as quickly as she had declined.

Life was coming back around for Cosima, but one thing was missing. Delphine. Cosima had no clue where she was. She hadn't heard anything from the Frenchwoman since the day they left DYAD. Her eyes scanned the horizon as if she could somehow spot all the answers she's looking for in the sunset. She missed Delphine. The immunologist had proven herself to her sisters; though Cosima could never have helped but to trust her anyway. Delphine had sauntered into her life all golden hair and swaying hips. She was undoubtedly beautiful and from an Americans perspective, exotic, her first language obviously being French followed by impeccable English. While this had initially peaked her interest, it was the mind behind Delphine's hazel eyes that made her fall hopelessly into her trap.

The woman was a perfect package, everything Cosima could want. But throughout it all she could never fully trust her lover. At least not until now.

Delphine had helped in Sarah's rescue; sending Cosima her itinerary before disappearing off the grid. Maybe for good. Right when everyone knew she was really with them she disappeared. It broke Cosima's heart to think she'd never see Delphine again, or that Rachel had done something to her.

There had to be a way to find her. While DYAD's pockets were deep they weren't completely incognito. They left a huge footprint in cyberspace.

_You'd think so many geniuses, with so much money, could figure out how to mask an IP address at least. _

This was key to Cosima. If she could find any email about Delphine or perhaps even to Delphine she could set about finding her.

The only thing holding her back was her laptop. In her rush to leave the lab it had gotten left behind, and while she could use a public computer she knew her efforts would attract suspicion. Not having enough money for a new one she'd asked Sarah to use hers

**two days ago***

"Hey... Umm Sarah?" Cosima called from the counter where she was re-studying Duncan's copy of H.G Wells '

_"__The island of Doctor Moreau"_.

"Yeah? What's up Cos?" Sarah called back from the bathroom where she was getting ready for the day.

"Cal is a self-proclaimed hacker right?" Cosima calls in return, eyes never leaving her book.

"Yea," Sarah says sounding confused

"What of it?"

"Well I figure if he could hack DYAD once he could do it again." She stated as if it was a casual, normal conversation and not one leading up to asking a huge favor.

"This is about Delphine right?"

Sarah deadpanned dryly

"She helped up save you." Cosima fired back.

"Nooo, she helped you to help me which just got Rachel stabbed in the eye. Thanks by the way. Cal and Siobhan are the ones that got me out." She said coming to Cosima's side staring intently at her sister. "What're you after Cos?"

"I'm after her..." She said earnestly, meeting Sarah's gaze.

"Well," Sarah sighed "I'll give him a call. See if he can find the long lost Doctor, yea"

Smiling now Cosima pulls Sarah into a hug muttering thanks into her ear.

***present***

Knocking rang through the open door to the patio. Cosima quickly snuffed out her joint and ran inside, excited for her guest. Cosima hastily slides open the door to be greeted by a smile so handsome it could only belong to Cal.

"Hey, Cosima!" He spoke happily as he entered the flat as directed by Cosima's erratic gestures for 'come in'

"So you think you can help me?" Cosima asked tentatively, her hope written plainly on her face.

"Help find a single person anywhere in the world likely hidden by a multimillion dollar; multinational cooperation?" He pauses for effect taking in Cosima's nod of conformation.

"I sure can."

For hours Cal and Cosima sifted through emails to and from Leekie to Delphine and vice versa finding nothing other than proposed treatments for Cosima and different gene sequences that might have helped in their race for the cure.

"Well at least we know that she really was looking out for you." Cal sighed stretching back at lacing his hands behind his head.

"Well if Leekie and Delphine hadn't been planning a transfer for her then she was either black bagged or Rachel was behind it... Rachel..."

Cal caught on immediately, frantically typing in the commands to find and hack Rachel's private accounts.

Searching the emails provided a lot of insight to Rachel and what she'd planned. About half way through something caught Cosima's eye.

"Hey click that one." Cosima asked pointing at it on Cal's rather expensive computer's screen.

The file pulled up and revealed a job listing.

For an immunologist at a DYAD branch.

In Frankfurt.

"Shit... Shit. Shit. Shit. They sent her all the way to Germany!" Cosima exclaimed rising from her spot on the couch.

"Hey, now. At least she's alive….. Now that we know where she is we can pinpoint her location." Cal offered hopefully to Cosima who paced nervously with her hands on her head.

"Okay, can you hack that branch and cross reference for that position within the main frame?" Cosima spoke slowly trying to calm herself a little. The pacing was helping more though.

"Sure can" he replied already typing away.

An hour passed of Cosima intermittently pacing and smoking while Cal worked hardest to get into the German Branch's main frame. Finally he found the Doctor he was looking for; Adele Dufont.

"Here it is! Adele Dufont, leading immunologist on a compartmentalized project focusing on autoimmune disorders."

"Adele Dufont? French for sure but is it my Delphine under a pseudonym or a completely different person? Can you pull the file?" Cal was a step ahead of her and was already opening PDF.

The file appeared on the screen displaying the DYAD profile of one 'Adele Dufont'. The picture on the ID showed a face that Cosima knew well.

Delphine looked tired in the picture. Her bloodshot eyes were rimmed with deep bags one much darker than the other, a bruise poorly covered with a haphazard make up job. The lips that Cosima loved so much were down turned, and busted open from what looked like a fist to the face. Cosima gasped quietley. Fear surged through her. What had they done to Delphine? She must have stepped on toes, or possibly fought her captors. Cosima felt a twinge of pride at that. Knowing that Delphine had physically fought her captors made her proud and very, very worried.

"What did they do to her?" Cosima whispered in disbelief.

"So 'Adele' is the woman we're after?" Cal asked.

"Yea, yea that's... That's Delphine." Cosima replied whilst choking back her tears.

"Right well here's the address. I'll download the profile on a flash drive for you."

After her small fit Cosima had shown Cal out and was already planning her next steps.

1. Get on a plane.

2. Get a weapon of some kind.

3. Find Delphine

4. Run away with her.

Back to Canada. Maybe even San Fran or Minnesota. Just as long as Delphine was with her.

**Cosima sighed heavily as she took her seat on the plane. She had a direct flight to Frankfurt. **


	2. Action

Planes had never been Cosima's preferred travel method. She always traveled by bus or car wherever she went. There was something about the landing process that always had Cosima squirming in her seat. So when the pilot announced that they were beginning their descent she was nerve wracked. The possibility of finding Delphine had her stomach in a knot as well. The love of her life was somewhere in the country below. Cosima only hoped she could find Delphine in such a foreign place.

The plane landed without incident which relived only a small amount of her anxiety. Cosima worked her way through customs at break neck speed, she needed to get out of here as soon as possible. Too many guards. Too many cameras. Too many variables. Cosima got a cab outside, she used her smattering of German to ask for a ride to the nearest shopping center. She needed that weapon just in case.

A quick stop to a hunting store had gotten her a large but still concealable hunting knife that she hid inside her knee high boots.

Now all I have to do is get Into DYAD. Delphine was living in a suite on the institute's property. She'd have to infiltrate, the biggest problem being her extremely recognizable face.

In preparation Cosima had bought a blonde wig and facial prosthetics to confuse anyone who tried to deduce her true identity. Cal had been so gracious to create a fake ID for her in the branch's data base under the name 'Anika Murray'.

So here she sat in the back of a cab, knife in her boot, blonde wig adorning her head, ID badge on her jacket, and fake bone structure grafted to her face. She felt an extra prick of anxiety in her gut when they arrived on institute property. English DYAD scientist 'Anika Murray 'was ready to make her entry.

Cosima strode through the front doors as casually as she could. She set her shoulders back and held her head high as she checked in at the front counter.

"Miss. Murray: Immunology?" Asked the security guard dressed in a basic suit with a Bluetooth hanging from his ear.

"Yes." Cosima replied, doing her best imitation of Sarah's accent.

"I see you're new to this branch. Allow me to escort you the lab you'll be working in." He said smiling.

_'Shit, shit, shit!' _

"Yea sure thing." Cosima replied an absolutely fake look of glee written on her face. She followed the security guard through a labyrinth of halls and an elevator ride. Her anticipation and fear rose with each passing second. Was the guard onto her? Had he seen a clone before and thought she looked familiar? Was he leading her into a trap?

Cosima's inward fit was halted as they reached two sliding glass doors revealing at least twenty members of the immunology team working in a well-furnished lab.

"Here you are Ms. Murray. I'll be at the front desk of you have any further questions or need any assistance. You will want to report to doctor Dufont for your assignment." He said cordially before excusing himself.

Doctor Dufont! Delphine was in this lab somewhere. She wondered if Delphine would immediately figure her out or if Delphine had already forgotten her...

Setting aside her questions Cosima scanned her ID card and entered the bustling lab. People sat at lab tables and computers barley paying any attention to the new comer.

_'Their work must be riveting'_ Cosima thought sarcastically, taking in her surroundings. There were ten lab tables scattered with notes, test tubes, and microscopes. There were twice as many computers. The walls were lined with incubators, book shelves, and a myriad of chemicals. Near the back there was a small office with glass walls. The glass however was opaque. Figuring the head Immunologist and boss would be there in, Cosima made a beeline for the office. Just as she reached the door it flew open. A large German man came storming out in a huff nearly tripping over Cosima in his anger. He spared her a glance before taking a place at the farthest lab table from the office. Cosima stared at him for a second taking in his imposing demeanor. Turning back to the task at hand she steeled herself and moved for the door. The metal handle clicked as she turned it. Signaling her entrance to the office's only occupant.

"I told you to get out." Delphine muttered over her shoulder. Cosima froze in her tracks. Delphine sounded so full of hate and anger. Cosima heard what she believes to be sob coming from the woman, confirmed by her franticly wiping her eyes.

Cosima tentatively took a step towards her. Delphine wiped around hearing the step saying in a much clearer voice

"I said-" she stopped mid-sentence her eyes meeting Cosima's. Relief flashed across Delphine's face before being replaced by confusion. The Frenchwoman had obviously been crying but she was still as beautiful as ever to her lover. Cosima immediately became worried as she took in the look on her lovers face. Confusion.

"I'm so sorry I did not know it was ...Wh-who are you?" Delphine fumbled for words.

_'She doesn't know it's me'_ she realized. Cosima stammered not knowing how to answer. After such a long time coming Cosima's nerves had gotten the best of her.

"Anika?" Delphine asked reading Cosima's ID. She looked very nervous under Cosima's gaze as if she wanted to curl up into herself and never come out.

"My name is Adele Dufont, how can I help y-" Delphine's words were cut off by a loud bell. Cosima looked around confused by the noise.

_'__What kind of lab had bells?'_

"Oh, it is time to go. Please come by again tomorrow." Delphine said as she grabbed a bag and began to back out of the office.

"Uh ,yea sure." Came Cosima's reply. But by the time the words had left her mouth Delphine was already across the lab. Making an escape while the rest of the scientist packed up.

_'What's going on with her?_ _She didn't recognize me or shes just playing stupid.'_ Cosima quickly made to follow Delphine.

Her trail brought them to the streets within the DYAD compound. All apartments and housing for the international staff. Delphine's heels clicked aggressively as she quickly strode down the dark street, bringing them deeper into the property. Cosima kept her distance at first. She was worried how Delphine would react to a 'stranger' being so near. As they neared the end of the street it got darker the only light was coming from street lights on the other side of the road. Delphine stopped in her tracks suddenly looking sharply to her right between apartment buildings. Cosima only had seconds to wonder about this before she saw a hulking mass come out of the shadows, a man cussing in German came into the light and near to Delphine. Cosima recognized him as the man from the lab. Her stomach dropped realizing that Delphine was in a potentially dangerous situation. From her vantage point around the corner, nearly twenty paces behind Delphine Cosima saw them engage in a heated argument. Delphine's hands waved through the air accentuating her anger. The German caught them in his massive fists and pulled her towards him.

"Oh no!" Cosima hissed fumbling in her boot for the knife.

She pulled all eight inches of the blade out of her boot as she peeked around the corner. Delphine and the man had disappeared but she could hear sounds of struggle and whimpers from the adjacent alley. Cosima broke from her hiding place and sprinted down the street to the alley. Round the corner she saw them. The man had Delphine pinned to the wall his hand over her mouth whispering something in German that she couldn't understand. Delphine had her eyes squeezed shut and her head turned away from her attacker. Cosima had been unnoticed until Delphine opened her eyes and saw Cosima standing there knife in hand. She blinked through her tears as her face took on a look of true horror.

The man punched Delphine hard in the abdomen. The Frenchwoman doubled over in pain and hit the ground hard. Cosima launched into action at this. She hurtled herself at the man knocking him off Delphine. She landed on top of the German. Cosima took in the look of shock on his face before she slammed her fist into his jaw. The man was twice Cosima's size but there were advantages to being a genetically engineered clone. Her strength matched his. Cosima continued to slam her fist into his face until his head cracked against the ground and he was knocked unconscious. She stood stashing the knife again before moving toward Delphine who was still curled in the fetal position on the ground. Cosima gathered the woman up in her arms helping her stand.

Delphine looked at her in a haze of pain and confusion.

"Me-merci.." She huffed trying to catch her breath.

"C'mon!" Cosima said encouragingly trying to support Delphine's taller frame. "We need to get out of here."

Cosima quickly got them onto a Main Street where she hailed a cab. Delphine came to her senses then and began to pull away from Cosima.

"I can't... I don't know what you want but leave me be!" She stumbled out of Cosima's grip.

"Hey, hey!" Cosima said grabbing Delphine by the shoulders forcing the French woman to look at her

"We need to get out of here!" Cosima said and when she received no response. She added, "You've got to trust someone!"

Delphine's face sobered as she took in Cosima's last sentence. A new kind of confusion became apparent on her features.

"Who-?" Delphine started to ask but was cut off as she saw the German man in the distance, running towards them with a bloodied face and what looked to be a broken jaw. Delphine quickly dropped any argument and got in the cab. Cosima sighed relieved and climbed in behind her.

"Blume Hotel, please." Cosima instructed the driver.

She turned to Delphine ready to answer her questions but the blonde had passed out. Probably from the pain. The man who attacked her was undoubtedly strong.

With no one to talk to Cosima settled in for the thirty minute ride, wrapping her arm around Delphine's shoulders.


	3. Reunion

As their cab pulled up in front of Cosima's hotel Delphine began to stir from her sleep. During the ride Cosima hadn't had the heart to wake her. She'd been through so much and obviously needed the rest. Cosima exited the cab on her side before coming around to Delphine's and paying the driver. She opened the door and gently prodded Delphine's shoulder.

"Hey beautiful, time to wake up." She cooed softly. Delphine's flicked open taking in her surroundings. She looked up at Cosima uncertain.

"Let's go." Cosima insisted. Delphine offered no protest and shooed away Cosima's attempts to help her out of the cab. Cosima led the way through the hotel and to her room at the door Delphine paused.

"Why help me?" Delphine questions from behind Cosima as she unlocks the door and opens it.

"Because I've come a long way to find you Delphine." Cosima said turning to her and smiling, dropping the accent. "And I was worried that Rachel had done something terrible to you."

"...Cosima?" She asked. Tears were welling in her eyes. "What did you do to yourself?" Delphine cradled Cosima's face, tracing the prosthetics with her thumbs.

"Inside." Cosima gestured towards the open door and waited for Delphine to enter before following her in. Once inside Cosima shut the door and locked it. Delphine was staring at her from the other side of the room her expression unreadable. Cosima pulled the wig from her head letting her dreadlocks fall free from their confines. She looked up at Delphine and smiled at her as she pulled the prosthetics from her face.

"Simple make up job." Cosima explained. Delphine let out a harsh laugh, covering her mouth as the tears fell from her eyes. Before Cosima could even register Delphine's reaction the Frenchwoman bolted across the room and fell to her knees at Cosima's feet wrapping her long arms around Cosima's torso and buried her head in the woman's stomach. Cosima hugged Delphine immediately as her lover began to sob.

"I thought you were dead. I thought you were going to die without me." Came Delphine's muffled voice.

"Hey. Look at me." Cosima 's teary eyes met Cosima's as she raised her head.

"I'm not dead. I didn't die. And I'm not going to anytime soon." A smile broke across Delphine's face as she stared up at Cosima.

"How is that possible?" Delphine questioned, elated.

"We cracked the sequences and made a cure. I'm going to be fine." Cosima replied. She'd barley gotten the words out before Delphine raised to her full height and brought their lips together, kissing Cosima deeply.

"Je'taime." Delphine whispered between kisses."I love you Cosima." Cosima pulled away to look her lover in the eye.

"I love you too." Cosima said smiling. Delphine looked at her a while holding Cosima's face in her hands before she lightly laughed and kissed Cosima's face all over. She pulled Cosima into a tight embrace.

"I never want to leave you again." Delphine said earnestly.

"You never will." Cosima laughed. She stroked Delphine's curls. "What happened? Why did you leave?"

"Rachel! Rachel had me escorted under armed guard. I tried to get away but they surrounded me and forced me onto the plane. Then I got here and they gave me a different name and told me I was to be grateful to have such an illustrious position. It was more like a prison than anything else. I tried to contact you but I was constantly being monitored web traffic, cellphone, everything, and then they sent Henry to keep a constant eye on me to make sure I didn't attempt escape." Delphine explained in a rush. Spilling her heart out to Cosima.

"Henry..?" Cosima questioned feeling jealousy rising in the pit of her stomach.

Delphine raised Cosima's busted knuckles and studied them carefully. Delphine herself was something of a pacifist, violence should always be a last resort. Guile and information had always been her tools. Besides her scuffles with Henry and Rachel's guards she hadn't been in a fight since she was a child. She never suspected Cosima would be such a good combatant. Or that she'd attack someone so mercilessly. Seeing the blood on her lover's hands she felt guilt twist in her stomach. Delphine gently brushed kisses across Cosima's knuckles before answering

"I believe you've already been aquatinted." she watched as the realization snapped Cosima out of the trance she'd been in watching Delphine kiss her hand. "How did you know you would best him?" Delphine queried.

"I didn't. But my surprise attack really helped." Cosima grinned.

"Violence should not be your first reaction to-" Delphine stopped as she watched Cosima pull the blade from her boot.

"Could've gone a lot worse. I wanted to protect you Delphine. What kind of person would I be if I had done nothing?" Cosima replied.

"One with clean hands!" Delphine exclaimed.

"Delphine this is our reality now. We can't go on as if we'd never have to defend ourselves. Sometimes the only solution is to fight." Cosima interjected. Delphine couldn't fight the truth of this. If Cosima hadn't jumped in when she had who knows what could have happened. Delphine turned abruptly and disappeared into the bathroom.

Sighing Cosima fell onto one of the couches, pulling off her boots and trying to ease her stress by taking deep long breaths. Why did Delphine care so much that Cosima had resorted to violence? Was she mad at Cosima? In any event Cosima didn't have the time to process as Delphine reappeared moments later with the hotels first aid kit. She sat next to Cosima and took her hand.

"I should never have put you in this position." Delphine said as she cleaned out the wounds with alcohol. Cosima hissed sharply as the cleaning agent got in a particularly deep cut on her left hand. The hand she'd used to bash a man's teeth in.

"Oh hush..." Delphine chided before applying the bandages to Cosima's now clean hands.

"Delphine." Cosima said raising Delphine's chin with her free hand, bringing Delphine's eyes to meet her own. "You've got to know I would do anything for you. Including beating up anyone who would attack you. This isn't your fault. I just wanted to keep you safe."

The words sunk into Delphine slowly. She rationally knew it wasn't her fault but she had been so worried by Cosima's injury that she'd gone with her first coping mechanism. Self-blame. Her lover's words helped calm her.

"How do you fight so well?" Delphine asked sheepishly.

"I just reacted. It's probably in my genes though right?" Cosima laughed, smiling at Delphine who returned the sentiment. "Shouldn't be too surprised though even Allison can kick ass. Imagine if I had training like Helena."

"That would be a sight. My Cosima in her six inch heels wielding knives and destroying her enemies." Delphine giggled.

"Sexy right?" Cosima asked.

"You are always sexy, mon cheri " Delphine smiled. Looking deeply into Cosima's eyes followed by a very suggestive glance at Cosima's lips then her chest.

"Oh yea?" Cosima challenged as she moved to straddle Delphine's lap. "How's that."

Delphine's hands found Cosima's hips as she pulled down for more contact. Delphine slipped Cosima's jacket off her shoulders revealing a sweater that she made quick work of. All Cosima had left was a tank top. Delphine traced the exposed skin of Cosima's shoulders lightly.

"I love your muscles. And the way they flex under your skin." Delphine replied.

"Are you saying you like me 'cuz I'm muscley like man?" Cosima joked.

"Non, you are beautiful. Your strength is feminine. In the best of ways." Delphine answered kissing Cosima's bicep and shoulder.

"Oh yea?" Cosima said slyly as she appreciated the look of longing on Delphine's face.

"Mmm." Delphine moaned as she nuzzled her lover's neck and moved to her cleavage. "Your breasts are also among my favorite of your attributes. Followed by your hair. But after your eyes." She said voice filled with mischief.

Cosima moaned and brought Delphine's lips to her own for a kiss. She felt Delphine's tongue trace her bottom lip. Cosima deepened the kiss, trying to convey all of her longing and love to Delphine.

"C'mon." Said Cosima standing and pulling Delphine with her towards the bed. Delphine smiled and quickly followed.


	4. Bye Bye Frankfurt

The morning sun filtered through the hotel windows, rousing Cosima from her sleep. Blinking sleepily she took in her surroundings. Her eyes found the sleeping Frenchwoman by her side, Delphine was naked but covered by the sheets from knee to hip. Cosima laid there and watched her lover sleep while the sun did wonderful things to Delphine's hair. She admired the moles on Delphine's back as she rememorized her loves body. The rise and fall of her chest reminded Cosima of the night before. Their lovemaking had been long and fulfilling but Cosima finds that she can never have enough of the Frenchwoman. Cosima traced the woman's chest and down her stomach. Delphine began to mumble in her sleep, conciseness weaving its way through her haze of sleep. Cosima continued her trail downward and traced the peak of her lover's hip.

"Good morning Mon Cherie." Came Delphine's sleep husked voiced as she rolled over and pulled Cosima to her, until their bodies were flush against one another. "I missed you so much."

"I have a question Delphine. One I've been afraid to ask."

"What is it Mon amour?" Delphine sighed burring her head in Cosima's neck where she planted open mouthed kisses .

"When we first slept together," she felt Delphine stiffen slightly but she continue her kisses. "...Did you do it because Leekie told you to?"

Delphine pulled away from Cosima's neck to look her in the eye. Cosima looked nervous and insecure. The look on her was so unfamiliar. Coupled with her question Delphine became worried.

"Non, he had sent me back to ask you to another lecture and to gain your trust. But I really could not stop thinking about that kiss." Delphine said cupping Cosima's face. "If I'd been planning to seduce you, I'd like to think I'd have put on matching underwear."

"Why sleep with me then?" Cosima questioned carefully.

"Because, you were beautiful and brilliant. As you still are. I could not help falling in love with you. After our first kiss I had panicked. I'd never kissed a woman before, and I did not know if Aldous would be angry that I allowed it to go that far. I was supposed to keep a distance and impress you intellectually. I found that I didn't care what he thought any more. Because I had you. And you were so much better. And then I came back just to talk to you; to apologize for running. But you started talking about your research and I knew I had to have you. And you were amazing Cosima. Even if I didn't get completely undressed. But I like our intimacy very much." Delphine accentuated her words by wrapping a leg around Cosima's hips. "I love you Cosima for your mind and who you are. But I do want your body as well."

"Dr. Cormier!" Cosima whispered into Delphine's ear. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

" ..." Delphine mumbled while she moved to fully straddle her lover. "Say my name."

"Delphine." Cosima moaned as Delphine lowered her body against the clones and began to kiss down her chest. "Cormier."

"Je'taime Cosima..." Delphine murmured coming back up to Cosima's lips.

"I missed you." Cosima said broadly smiling up at her lover. Delphine looked into her eyes hazily but undoubtedly with love.

The moment was broken as loud knocking sounded at their door. A string of French that was spoken too quickly for Cosima to understand followed. Delphine stood quickly and kicked their clothes out of sight before throwing on a robe.

"Delphine!" Whispered Cosima harshly. She wasn't about to let Delphine open the door not knowing who's on the other side. Delphine shooed her away. Cosima's only choice was to stay out of sight by hiding around the corner. Cosima heard the door open and a seemingly polite French conversation take place. She heard Delphine thank the man at the door before it shut. Cosima came out of her hiding spot to find Delphine clutching a Manila envelope, looking at her sheepishly.

"What's this?" Cosima questioned.

"Something to help us leave here. I do assume you want to go back to the States or Toronto." As she explained Delphine emptied the content of the envelope on the bed. There were two passports, one for each of them with fake names and date of births. Next there were bundles of money.

"We have ten thousand U.S. Dollars ten thousand Canadian dollars and 78 hundred euros. Enough to get us anywhere we need and to do anything we need to do." Delphine offered.

Cosima sat struggling for words.

"You told someone you were here Delphine? And what's you have to do for all this?"

"I black mailed. I have dirt on people as well. And the courier is trustworthy, an old friend from my earlier days at DYAD." Explained the Frenchwoman as Cosima set about getting dressed. "So where do you want to go? I can take you anywhere. We could leave all this behind."

"I don't want to leave it all behind." Cosima said buttoning her jeans.

"I want to go where the answers are. Back to my sisters. Without me none of them could find out what's going on." She said throwing some of the clothes from the floor into a suit case.

"So what do you say Delphine? Wanna chase the science with me?"

Delphine smiled and reached for Cosima's hands.

"I'd go anywhere with you."

"Alright. I'll book us a flight. One way to Toronto. We have to leave as soon as possible." Cosima said. Delphine had decided on a shower while Cosima packed everything for the two of them which really was just the money a couple of Delphine's outfits and the passports. Delphine had insisted that they didn't need to go back for the things at her DYAD apartment, apparently there was nothing there she really wanted or needed as she had at least one more change of clothes that Cosima had given her. Cosima had booked their flight for noon so it left in two hours but Delphine had a history of taking extremely long showers. Cosima placed the last of their bags by the door, sighing she decided to go tell Delphine to hurry. She followed the sound of French music and the smell of Aussie shampoo to the bathroom doorway. She took a moment to make sure the shower was still running, confirming that her lover needed to be prodded into quicker action. Cosima opened the door making her way in and turning down the music which had now changed to Lykke Li, one of Cosima's favorites, the playlist title read "Mon Amour". Cosima felt her heart swell at this. She hadn't known that Delphine paid that much attention to what she listened to.

"Hey Delphine?" Cosima called over the shower's spray.

"Yes?" Delphine asked peeking around the curtain. Cosima paused to appreciate her lovers beautiful face accentuated by the water droplets gathered on her skin and her wet hair.

"How did you know I like this song, all of these songs actually..?" Cosima asked searching through the playlist.

"You leave your music on while you sleep, and while you work. I liked this one. It reminds me of you. They all do, but this one most of all." Delphine replied sheepishly.

"You're so cute. But we have to be on a plane in two hours so hurry please." Cosima replied smiling to show she wasn't scolding or angry at all.

"Of, course mon cherie."Delphine said letting the shower curtain go revealing more of her body to Cosima. "Unless you wanted to join me...?"

Cosima's breath caught at the show of skin and the provocative nature that her lover was displaying. Delphine had never been shy in bed but she had yet to be openly seductive or dirty with Cosima until now at least. She'd only slept with Delphine a few times, there was always something more pressing getting in the way. There was still a lot in that department that they had yet to explore, as each day went by Cosima fell more and more in love with this woman.

"I'm already dressed babe." Cosima said, knowing if she got in the shower they'd surely miss their plane.

"Babe?" Delphine questioned looking mildly surprised.

"Uhh...uh- Yea it's a pet name. Like honey or darling." Cosima explained quickly blushing.

"I know what it means Cosima." Delphine said shutting off the shower and stepping out. Cosima couldn't help but to let her eyes appreciatively travel up and down the woman's body before meeting her eyes once more. "You've just never called me that before." Cosima's blush deepened knowing she was caught.

"I didn't mean to it just came out." Cosima said bashfully, suddenly finding the tiled floor much more interesting than her lover.

"It's okay. I liked it" Delphine replied Tilting Cosima's head up for a kiss. Cosima immediately moved to deepen the kiss but Delphine stopped her.

"Mon cherie you are going to get wet." Delphine giggled.

"Yea that's the plan" Cosima said leaning in again, only to be stopped once more. Delphine laughed joyously, in a way Cosima hadn't heard in a long time. She smiled at her lover being so happy.

"Hand me that towel." Said Delphine wiping the water off her brow with her also wet hands. Cosima handed her the towel and some of the only clothes Delphine had now. "I'll get dressed then we can go home Cosima." Delphine said smiling. Cosima smiled in return.

_Home._


	5. Home

Cosima sighed attempting to release some tension. She was on another drawn out plane ride only this time there was turbulence. It didn't help that Delphine thought her fear was completely irrational. The Frenchwoman sat contently reading a book and listening to music while the plane rocked. Cosima on the other hand, was ready to crawl out of her own skin. They were thirty minutes away from landing. _'All I have to do is hold on till we land and then I can get some coffee and thank god that I'm still alive.' _Cosima thought to herself. She busied herself searching through her carry on for nothing in particular, finding her IPod. Cosima popped the buds in her ears drowning out all the sounds of the people on the plane and her own thoughts as well.

Much to her delight, the last half hour passed faster than Cosima would've thought. They had landed safely and people were starting to filter off the plane.

"Cosima, it's time to get off." Delphine said standing and grabbing her bag from the overhead.

"Thank god." Cosima spoke under her breath standing to join Delphine. They walked through the airport hand in hand, no one seemed to notice them and no one looked suspicious, adding to the couple's good mood. It was still day time in Toronto so they had time to get some food and plan get to Alison's house before nightfall. With her kids at camp Alison was happy to let them stay with her while they managed other arrangements. The couple hailed a cab for a ride to a car dealership, Cosima's last car was the El Camino her dad bought for her when she turned 16 and Delphine hadn't been in the country long enough to buy one she took DYAD cars anywhere she needed to go. That wasn't an option anymore. The ride there was uneventful yet pleasurable for Cosima, she'd sat looking out the window enjoying familiar scenery when she felt Delphine's fingers weave between her own. Cosima looked over at her lover to see her smiling.

"What're you grinning at?" Cosima asked.

"You… I was just wondering about your housing preference…." Delphine replied while her smile grew a little wider.

"My housing preference?" Cosima questioned. _'She can't seriously be asking what I think she's asking can she.' _

"Yes. Where do you want to live? In the city or a more rural area. In what kind of house. An apartment, a condo, a real house? What?" Delphine rambled.

_'How can she be serious, and how can she nervously blurt out a crap ton of questions and still manage that suave smile?'_ Cosima didn't know what to say. All she had was a million questions.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" Cosima asked with a smile tugging at her lips.

"Fille intelligente, Oui Cosima. Live with me…" Delphine asked bashfully.

"I'd like to live in a studio apartment, with you in a world that revolves around our bed." Cosima replied leaning in to kiss her lover. She's stopped by Delphine's talking.

"A studio? I must admit I'd like a bedroom." Delphine replied.

"Well I don't have enough money for a mortgage babe." Cosima said smile faltering lightly. She didn't have the money to help with this. Not to mention both she and Delphine were fresh out of jobs.

"Well I've never told you this, but I only had a job because of my passion for science. I could've quite happily lived off my inheritance for a long time." Delphine said becoming serious.

"Your inheritance? So then your parents…?" Cosima left the question hanging not knowing how to phrase it.

"Oui, They died when I was in high school." Delphine said solemnly.

"Oh, Delphine I'm so sorry-' Cosima began

"It is in the past mon cherie, We can talk about it later. However I can get us a place to live. I've already been talking to a realtor…" Delphine said as the cab came to a stop. She paid the driver and exited the car while Cosima remained in the seat gathering her bag. Delphine made it to the other side and opened the door for her clumsy girlfriend, helping her out of the car.

Their conversation with the car salesman was brief as they had quickly settled on a pre-owned Jaguar. It was elegant and subtle, just the way the couple liked. Delphine set up payment with the salesman and they left an hour later in the car. As Delphine drove them to a small Café she liked, Cosima thought about the kind of house she'd want with Delphine. If it had extra rooms it would be much more useful for having company but it would just be the two of them. So Cosima didn't see why they'd need a real house. The café was a nice French themed hole in the wall that made the best food. The couple was seated quickly and had already completed their order before Delphine decided to broach the question again.

"I just wanted to know if you would like to live with me. You don't have to Cosima…" Delphine trailed off feeling like she'd upset Cosima by omitting the truth of her heritage and how she actually gotten the money in Frankfurt.

"Hey, I do, I do. But I just don't know why we'd need a house." Cosima replied

"A house because we could have extra rooms for guests. Like your sisters or Felix. Perhaps even if we had a child one day." Delphine said with a dreamy look on her face while she stirred her coffee.

"A Child? A House? A Car? Delphine if I didn't know any better I'd say you were nesting." Cosima laughed.

"And If I was? If I was trying to tie you down and make you mine, what would you say?" Delphine asked her demeanor serious again, causing Cosima to shift mood as well.

"Delphine…?" Cosima didn't know what her lover was getting at. Cosima already belonged to Delphine.

"Cosima… I don't have a ring or any token of my affection yet but I would like to ask you this," Delphine said taking Cosima's hands in her own "Would you marry me?"

Cosima stared at the Frenchwoman for a moment gauging her.

"You're sure you want to do all this? With me?" Cosima asked.

"Cosima I fell in love with you a long time ago. I'd do anything for you. I'd like to show that to you. I want the world to know by the ring on your finger. I want you to want a life with me." Delphine explained nervously "So would you marry me or at least live with me?"

"Delphine…. I've wanted nothing more since I met you than to see you every morning when I wake up and every night when I go to bed with a lot of science in between. Yes. Yes to both." Cosima replied giddily. Her smile barely had time to grace her lips before Delphine was kissing her from across the table.


	6. House Warming

Cosima practically skipped to the car on the way out of the cafe. Delphine giggled at her girlfriend's antics while she unlocked their new jaguar. Delphine unlocked the car and settled in with Cosima, she paused after putting the keys in the ignition. Cosima looked at her questioningly.

"I have an idea." Delphine said meeting Cosima's gaze mischievously.

"Oh no." Cosima gasped sarcastically. "What is it?"

"How about we go speak to Marcus?" Delphine suggested trying to come off nonchalant.

"Marcus?" Cosima asked. She didn't know anyone named Marcus.

"Yes the realtor." Delphine answered.

"He had a place he wanted me to see as soon as possible."

"Well then lead the way babe."

Delphine laughed before starting the car and buckling up.

"You never told me if you'd like the city or a neighborhood." Delphine reminded Cosima.

"I'd Prefer being closer to the city. Maybe a town house." Cosima said before scoffing "Ohh god I'm talking houses. I think I'm getting old."

Delphine chuckled. "Cosima I'm older than you."

Cosima looked at her suspiciously. She'd always assumed that Delphine was older than her but it couldn't be by much. When they met Delphine was posing as a grad student but already had her doctorate. At the very most Cosima would say four years, but even that was a stretch of the imagination. Cosima had later found from her DYAD files that they were the same age more or less, the age gap only being a few months.

"Then we can be old together, right?" Cosima laughed. To her this had been in jest but Delphine spared her a meaningful glance but had to keep her eyes on the road.

Cosima really wondered about Delphine sometimes. The woman had obviously had something of an inappropriate relationship with . In the beginning it was very noticeable. The hero worship type behavior at his lecture, the willingness to wine and dine with him. He spoke French as well so she gathered that he'd met Delphine directly out of her college years or perhaps during. Her doctorate of immunology in DYAD's data base was from a French university in Paris. She could deduce that he'd seduced her with tales of extreme project on human clones. That's what bothered her. Delphine's complete willingness to enter a project that toyed with lives as if they were nothing but dirt on the under her feet. It hinted at something cold in her lover. The Frenchwoman had studied her, knowing all the while she was a real person not just some lab rat, and had known her by a number. When they met Delphine had played stupid, knowing who and what Cosima was the whole time. She used her guile, charm, and intelligence to try to win Cosima over. If she didn't know beyond the shadow of a doubt that Delphine chose her side in the end she might still be untrusting. Cosima also had suspicions that Delphine had slept with Leekie on a number of occasions. She'd never broached the subject but every time she thought of it she felt a sickening twist in her gut. Cosima couldn't stand to think of the two of them together. If she was right, how come Leekie was never upset about Delphine taking Cosima as a lover? Had she been sleeping with him up until his death? Had she laid down the law with him and put an end to it when she fell in love with Cosima? Or was she imagining it all? Anyway you put it Cosima had a few misgivings about Delphine's moral compass. So when Delphine talks about marriage and children; Cosima loves the idea but still has a nagging voice in the back of her head saying that the Frenchwoman couldn't be trusted. At the end of these internal arguments, none of it mattered. She was more than happy to be Delphine's love fool.

"What is it mon Cherie?" Delphine asked interrupting Cosima's inner monologue.

"It's nothing." Cosima brushed off her grim mood quickly. "Where are we going?"

"To a town house in the city. It is lovely, or so I hear." Delphine said glancing at Cosima from the driver's seat.

It took another five minutes of driving before they parked on the road by an old brick townhouse.

"Looks like it's pretty old." Cosima said skeptically.

"Do not judge a book by its cover my love." Said Delphine walking to the door and knocking. Cosima walked up just behind her as the door swung open revealing a sharply dressed Japanese man smiling at them.

"Hello Delphine!" He said smiling "Please come in!"

Delphine walked in followed by Cosima who shut the door behind them. The interior of the apartment was beautiful, or so thought Cosima. The house itself was an old skeleton of a building, all bricks and beams. The industrial and gritty feel set off by the modern furniture and impeccable décor. The art that hung was beautiful, some recreations of famous paintings and others their own creations entirely. It was everything Cosima could want minus some of her own flare. Delphine watched as Cosima took in the apartment with a smile plastered on her face.

"How have you been darling?" Marcus asked Delphine.

"Very well. I'd like to introduce you to my Fiancé, Cosima." Delphine replied taking Cosima's hand in her own.

"Its very nice to meet you Cosima." Marcus said shaking Cosima's free hand. "Let me show you the rest of the house."

The tour took the couple through the townhouse showing them two bedrooms and a large kitchen.

"How do you like the house Cosima?" Delphine asked excitedly.

"Its beautiful Delphine!" Cosima answered quickly.

"Would you live here then?" Delphine asked.

"Yea of course. It seems too good to be true." Cosima replied giddily.

"That's because I had Marcus decorate it. Just for the showing of course. The final decision is yours mon amour." Delphine spoke slyly holding the keys out to Cosima. She looked from the keys to Delphine, to the house, back to Delphine before taking the keys from her lover. The Frenchwoman smiled broadly.

"Is that a yes?" Delphine asked almost bouncing from her excitement.

"…Yes!" Cosima drew out her reply for effect.

Delphine had a quick conversation with Marcus about money and payment dates while Cosima roamed the apartment. She found in the kitchen that the refrigerator was filled with her favorite fruits and while the cupboards were filled with her favorite coffees. On the wall was a wine rack also filled with her favorites. Delphine was thoughtful and spared no expense. She wondered what the woman's plan was. Delphine quickly wrapped up her business and showed Marcus out before meeting Cosima in the kitchen.

"Fiancé?" Cosima questioned. Delphine looked down guiltily.

"You did say yes. I can stop if you want-" Delphine started but Cosima cut her off with a kiss.

"I like it… Delphine I've got another uncomfortable question." She paused.

"I'd answer anything you ask." Delphine said growing worried.

"You were WITH Leekie weren't you?" Cosima asked bluntly.

She heard Delphine gasp and watched her look to the ground again. When the Frenchwoman looked up at her again there were tears in her eyes.

"Do you hate me for it?" Delphine asked shakily.

"No, never. I just always wondered why you were so loyal to him. Why you agreed to study me like a lab rat and fuck me so you could take my information just because he told you to. Why you continued to try to play both sides even when we were both at DYAD instead of just choosing me. He had to die before that happened. Were you still sleeping with him the whole time? " Cosima asked harshly.

Delphine flinched and tears rolled freely down her cheeks.

"Cosima. I was young when I met him I only slept with him once. It was awful, I was drunk and it never happened again. I worshipped the ground he walked on so when he made further advances I did my best to brush him off but he remained enamored with me. I did whatever he asked thinking that the end justified the means. I lost my humanity doing the bidding of that man. As of late I've resented a dead man." Delphine said quickly taking Cosima's hands and looking her in the eye.

"When did I stop being a number to you Delphine? When did I become your fiancé and not 324B21?" Cosima asked quietly wiping Delphine's tears from her cheeks.

"I realized I loved you after our first night together but looking back on it I realize that I've loved you since I met you in that hallway. You saved me Cosima when I was on the edge of becoming a monster like him. Your love made me realize who I was again. Who I am… You were a number until I laid eyes on you. You became a woman. A woman I fell in love with and now a woman I plan to marry." Delphine said truthfully. Her honesty was undeniable.

"Thank you Delphine. For your honesty." Said Cosima kissing Delphine deeply. "I love you" She whispered against her lover's lips. Delphine greedily brought her in for more. Pulling at her lovers dreadlocks.

"Delphine?" Cosima asked pulling away breathing heavily.

"I want to forget that there was ever a life without you Cosima." Delphine whispered planting kisses down her neck and peeling off the woman's jacket.

"Hey, slow down, we've got time." Cosima giggled stroking Delphine's back.

"Do you forgive me? For Everything?" Delphine asked sounding desperate.

"I forgave you a long time ago babe. I just always wondered..." Cosima trailed off.

"I love you." Delphine said smiling "I don't deserve you."

"I can give myself to whoever I want." Cosima said seductively. "Even if they don't think they deserve it."

"Oh..?" Delphine laughed leaning in.

"Yea…." Cosima trailed off meeting Delphine's lips. Cosima moaned as Delphine pushed her against the counter. Delphine had a more dominant position but it only served to excite Cosima. Delphine's hands wandered down to Cosima's thighs and stroked over the lacey leggings she wore under her dress. The shorter woman yelped in surprise as the hands belonging to her seemingly docile lover griped her thighs and used them as leverage to lift Cosima onto the counter.

"Delphine!" Cosima couldn't believe that her lover was being this bold.

"I'd like to think of this as a house warming party mon amour." Delphine said smiling and positioning herself between Cosima's thighs.

Cosima moaned and pulled her lover in for a long kiss, and what's sure to be a long night.


	7. Sense of Normalcy

Cosima woke slowly to the sound of rain pattering the rooftop and Delphine's light but steady breathing. She turned over to look at her lover. Delphine looked comfortable and happy. She propped herself up on her elbow noticing for the first time that there was a memory foam on the mattress. She began to push her fingers into the foam experimentally. While she'd been in college she hadn't been able to afford too much, all her clothes were from thrift stores and her apartment had come furnished, after bills every month she only had a few hundred dollars. She'd always been well off but Living in luxury wasn't what she was used to at all. During her reverie she hadn't noticed Delphine wake. The Frenchwoman found herself amused as her new fiancé poked experimentally at the foam of her bed.

"What are you doing Cosima?" She chuckled lightly.

Cosima's head jerked up to look at Delphine. "I'm checking the mattress' integrity?"

"Oh? I assure you it's of the highest quality. I never liked sleeping on hard mattresses. The only thing wrong with this one is the tear in the lining at the foot of the bed." Delphine explained casually stroking Cosima's back.

"This is your bed? I thought you'd gotten the place furnished already." Cosima asked.

"Non, this is my bed. I had it transported from my house in Paris. Most of the furnishings and decorations are my own." Delphine smiled while her eyes flicked from Cosima to the paintings on the wall behind her. All nude, some erotic, and mostly women. Cosima had noticed them on the way into the room the night before but with a beautiful woman of her own Cosima hadn't really stopped to take them in.

"Women… lots of naked women." Cosima giggled "Not that I'm complaining, but I get the feeling you've always known you liked girls, at least from the look of things."

"Oui, I think in a way I did. But I was just holding out for the best." Delphine answered trailing her hands from Cosima's back to the sides of her breasts. Cosima smiled, a lot of Delphine's intimacy involved stroking hands. The Frenchwoman always seemed to have a hand on Cosima whether it was in bed or on the street. Delphines hand traveled down Cosima's arm to the tattoo on her wrist. Her finger traced the spiral as she looked at it.

"Why do you get these?" Delphine asked.

"Tattoos? Because I like them. I think they're beautiful. I was actually thinking about getting more. Why?" Cosima replied beginning to think that Delphine was turned off by her ink.

"I just always wondered. You don't find many grad students with. I was actually thinking about getting more. Why?" Cosima replied beginning to think that Delphine was turned off by her ink.

"I just always wondered. You don't find many scientists with tattoos. Many of them consider it archaic." Delphine smiled to show that she was saying this lightly.

"Have you ever thought about getting one?" Cosima laughed.

"I have. I know it's foolish but I worry about the pain and the artistry." Delphine said bashfully.

"Oh god, It barley hurts at all. For the art you've just got to make sure you go to a good artist."

"I wanted to get an owl when I was younger. For the symbol of knowledge." Delphine smiled.

"An owl hmmm? I like it but as much as I'd like to lay in bed all day, I need to get my clothes from Felix's house and find out what's going on in the cloneclub." Cosima said standing. "I also need a new computer. And soap, and razors and so many other things….."

"So you're saying we need to go shopping?" Delphine asked, letting her eyes wander the naked form of her lover. "I have soaps in the shower and I don't care if you use my razor." Delphine said as she got up following Cosima into the bathroom. She wrapped her arms around the shorter woman and looked at her in the mirror. Cosima smiled and held the hands on her waist and reveled in the feeling of Delphine against her.

"We really could just stay here." Delphine said pushing Cosima's dreadlocks to the side and laying kisses on her cheek. Cosima turned her head to meet Delphine's lips and smiled into the kiss.

"Delphine we really need to go." Cosima laughed lightly.

"Fine. Have it your way." Delphine smiled.

"I always do."

"Oh?"

"Yea, I said we should leave not that we were going to." Cosima said pushing her hips back into Delphine, grabbing at the woman's thighs to pull her tighter against her backside. Delphine moaned and began kissing down her neck while her hands returned to Cosima's hips. Delphine's kisses trailed up her lover's neck to her ear where she bit down on the lobe. Cosima moaned, Delphine had a thing for biting and licking anywhere she could, Cosima wasn't complaining though.

"Turn around mon Cherie." Delphine whispered in her ear. Cosima complied quickly, turning to face her much taller lover. "How do you want it?" Cosima moaned loudly. She was still surprised by Delphine's boldness. It was so different from their first night where Delphine had been subtle and shy. Cosima loved the duality the Frenchwoman offered.

"I don't care as long as you're the one giving it to me." Cosima breathed against Delphine's lips before bringing her in for a deep kiss.

"I hope to always be the one." Delphine said honestly. She hated to think of Cosima with anyone else. She knew the woman had had male and female lovers in the past but she hoped to be the only person Cosima was with ever again. Delphine lead Cosima by the hand into the shower where she sat her down on the seat built into the Jacuzzi style tub. She positioned herself on her knees between Cosima's legs. She heard Cosima take a sharp breath as she began to kiss the woman's thighs.

"Delphine you don't have to do this- "Cosima started but was cut off by her lover.

"I want to…" She said before laying her lips against Cosima's center. Cosima moaned as the Frenchwoman worked her. Delphine had only done this once for Cosima just before she'd had her seizure. The timing hadn't been right for Cosima to really find out if Delphine was okay with doing this but from the looks of things now she was more than alright with it. Cosima continue to moan and roll her hips till she hit her pinnacle against Delphine's mouth. She pulled the Frenchwoman into a kiss. While Delphine laughed.

"What's so funny?" Cosima asked Delphine happily.

"You know I haven't been with a woman before you but I feel like this…." She trailed off while licking Cosima's bottom lip between kisses. "Is much more intimate."

"You want more intimacy?" Cosima asked happily.

"Yes, why?"

"Well I'm your fiancé now. I think that's as intimate it gets." Cosima laughed

"From a legal standpoint at least. But you know what I mean." Delphine said standing and reaching for her hair soap.

"You want to be more adventurous, hmmmm?" Cosima smiled watching Delphine lather her hair.

"I'm a French woman, you should not be so surprised, and we are notoriously promiscuous." Delphine said sarcastically.

"Oh Yea?" Cosima said before pulling Delphine to her.

"Cosima we don't have time to this." Delphine laughed "We can't spend the whole day in the shower or bed."

"There's always the table…" Cosima murmured against Delphine's skin.

"Cosima…" Delphine scolded.

"Okay. Let's get our asses in gear then."

Now on the steps to Felix's apartment and knocking they waited for Felix to open up.

"You know the first time I came her I thought I was going to be, what's the word…. Mugged?" Delphine Laughed.

"Yea, but the sad thing is he pays a lot of money to live in a place that looks run down because it looks run down. I actually don't know if he spray painted the walls or if it came that way." Cosima replied as the door swung open revealing a half-naked Felix covered in paint.

"Oh, hello there Cos. Delphine." He waved them in "How was the field trip to Germany?"

"Horrible thanks for asking." Cosima answered for both herself and Delphine.

"Well I've got a client in an hour so make it quick." Felix called over his shoulder from the bathroom.

"Yea I just needed to grab my bags and then we're off." Cosima said practically jogging to the other side of the apartment to gather her things. She really didn't care to be here when Felix's 'Client' showed up. Delphine for her part looked confused but said nothing as she took a few bags off Cosima.

"Thanks Felix. I'm gonna get out of your hair!" Cosima yelled back at him on her way out with Delphine right on her heels.

"Client?" Delphine asked.

"He's a rentboy….." Cosima answered "So I didn't really want to stick around."

"Ah, so to the shopping center then?" Delphine asked, she had to buy herself a whole new wardrobe now that she'd abandoned what little she'd had in Frankfurt.

"Hell yea!"

The shopping center had been just about a fifteen minute drive for the couple, now that they were standing in the very middle of it with shopping bags filled with clothes from all the upscale stores Delphine liked she noticed her new fiancé looking a little nervous.

"Hey what's going on babe?" Cosima asked concerned

"I just want to do one last thing." Delphine said looking down at Cosima intently as she pulled a box from her pocket. A small square box.

"Oh Delphine you didn't have to do this." Cosima said quickly.

"I want to Cosima. In our relationship I have caused you a lot of heart ache. I would like to make it up to you by giving you everything you deserve. You deserve a proper ring…..Its nothing special," Delphine said popping the box open to reveal a golden wedding band with a basic diamond centered in the middle with a ruby on either side. " The diamond for marriage tradition and the ruby because you favor red…." Delphine trailed off as she took Cosima's left hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

"Thank you Delphine. Its beautiful." Cosima said shakily, she was having trouble keeping her tears in. She brought Delphine in for a tight hug.

" You like it?" Delphine asked getting excited by Cosima's emotional and ideal reaction.

"Yes of course. But what are you going to wear?" Cosima asked against Delphine's chest.

"I don't know yet but I'll leave that up to you. I wanted you to be able to 'show off' your engagement." Delphine said struggling with the English phrase. While planting kisses on the top of Cosima's head.

They stood in each other's arms for a long while just reveling in the moment.

For the first time since Cosima's sickness Delphine and Cosima truly felt like they had a future.


End file.
